Hidden Passions
by lovecenaandrandyx3
Summary: This is a love story about Paris Lee, Randy Orton, Sarah McCallum, and John Cena. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my watch and it was 8:45a.m. "Sarah, we're going to be late!" I yelled upstairs. I sighed and ran upstairs when there was no response. I walked into Sarah's bedroom and there was no sign of her. I heard a gagging noise in the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and saw Sarah leaning over the toilet puking. I shook my head at the sight of her. "Had a little too much to drink Hun?" I pulled her hair back and pinched my nose at the stench. "Yea, what a night." She said flushing the toilet. I let her hair down.  
>"Sarah you look like crap." I started laughing. Sarah stood from the toilet and glared at me. I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't. She rolled her eyes then brushed her teeth and washed her face. "Can you hurry up and take a shower? You smell like poo." I said laughing. Sarah pushed me out the bathroom. "Hey! What was that for?" "I'm about to get naked to take a shower, what do you think?" She said.<br>"Pshh...I knew that. Rude much?" I stook my tongue out at Sarah. She slammed the door in my face and laughed behind it. "Are you gonna wait for me downstairs so we can go to the gym together?" She asked. "Sure, just hurry up!" I lied. "Thanks babe." As soon as I heard the water turn on I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my gym bag and car keys and left that slugger behind.

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

I was twenty minutes late for my normal gym session. Paris left without me. Last night we'd had a few drinks. I say a few, but I ended up totally out my mind drunk. It was great at the time but now my head hurts regardless of my hangover. It was business as usual, one hour in the gym then we'd run back to our place.  
>As I got to the gym door a guy shouted at me. I turned to see a well-muscled dude smiling. He was holding my Gym Membership card.<br>"Hey! You dropped this outside my car" He smiled handing it to me.  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<br>"You come here often?" He asked.  
>"Every morning with my best friend Paris. Normally we come about 9:00a.m. - 10:00a.m. but I'm late this morning. She left without me. We made a night of it. I've got a pretty bad headache." I told him.<br>"Ah, rite. I just work here too when I'm not training." He said.  
>"Training like at College" I asked<br>"Pro Wrestling at OVW. I´m at UPW." He smiled.  
>"Seriously?" I asked smiling.<br>"Yea, why?" He asked.  
>"Me and Paris are looking for a wrestling school. We´re HUGE WWE fans." I smiled.<br>"Me too. Huge Hulk Hogan fan as a kid and I love Stone Cold & The Rock." He smiled.  
>"Cool, we´re huge fans of the Hardy boyz &amp; SCSA, The Rock. I've been a fan since I was a kid too. I loved the British Bulldog as a kid." I smiled.<br>"Cool, by-the-way I'm John, John Cena and you are?" He asked opening the door for me.  
>"I'm Sarah McCallum that my best friend Paris there talking to that dude." I said.<br>"That dude is Randy, my best friend. Since we all know each other, we should go for a drink together, say tonight. Here's my number." John smiled.  
>"Yea, cool." I smiled as we went our way to the changing rooms.<br>John was really sweet and nice. Damn he's hot, he has the most amazing ocean blue eyes, the cutest, and amazing smile, plus he loves WWE. His dream is just like ours. I wonder what Randy dude is like.  
>-<strong><br>**  
>~*Paris P.O.V.*~<p>

I walked out of the locker rooms dressed in my baby blue tank and mini black workout shorts. I started lifting 10lbs. And laughed at myself for being so weak. I really wanted to challenge myself so I went for the 50lbs. weights. I was having trouble lifting 50lbs. dumbbells obviously.  
>I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, there was a handsome guy standing in front of me. I put the weights down and smiled at him. "Umm...hi can I help you?" I said nervous. "Hey, umm I was wondering if you needed help lifting your weights?" He said. I couldn't say no to a hot guy like him, so I said and did what any girl would do. "Yes, I do." I was highly excited and tried not to show it since I just met the guy. "By-the-way my name is Randy Orton." He gave me an attractive smile and I could of melted right there. I shook the feeling and said "My name is Paris Lee, nice to meet you." I returned the smile. "Ooo Paris, I like that name." "Thank you." I turned my head away from Randy before my cheeks turned pink.<br>Randy held me by the hip since he was behind me. I started to lift the weights; well Randy was mostly lifting the weights. After a few seconds I felt Randy's hand make it's way to my butt and I instantly pushed it away. "What the hell Orton!" I yelled at him. "I`m sorry, I-I didn't mean to?" He shrugged. What a fucking jerk/perv I thought. I slapped him across the face. The guys stood in shock as the girls cheered me on.  
>I walked to the water fountain because I built up a sweat from Randy making me head over heels for him to slapping him.<br>I looked up and saw Sarah walking towards me from after talking a cute guy by the door. "Thanks for leaving me." She said with sarcasm. "Welcome." I said with a full smile on my face. We both laughed.  
>"I saw you talking to Randy." Sarah said winkingnudging my arm. I laughed. "I think you caught a glimpse of what happened. Randy got fresh with me and touched my ass. How do you know his name?" I said all in one breathe. I was getting upset again. "Ok, calm down hun. I was talking to his friend John Cena and he told me they were best friends. Randy probably did that because he likes you." She said. "Doesn't matter because I don't like him anymore." I said crossing my arms. "Anyways John has invited us for drinks tonight." "After the amount you puked today, I'll pass. You should too." I said. "Uhh...maybe you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

~*|Sarah's P.O.V.|*~

After Showering and putting on fresh clothes we came out the locker room

to see John and Randy waiting for us.

"You have to be joking me." Paris said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"John and Orton are waiting for us." She said.

"Randy can't be that bad, I seen you smile at him. I know you like

him." I told her.

"Says little miss** 'In Love'**." Paris said.

"Huh? The last time I checked I was single." I smiled.

"Not for much longer, he's into you and girl I know you. I know when

you're in love." Paris smiled.

"Come on, John can't be single." I said.

"Yeah, he can, especially the way he was checking you out." Paris

told me.

"If you'd come with me tonight we'd find out." I smiled at her.

"I don't know. Is he gonna be there babe?" Paris pointed at Randy.

*~Paris' P.O.V.~*

I looked at Randy and he gave me a smirk. I put my plugs in my ears and

played my artist hitlist on my iPod. I rolled my eyes and walked off

into the parking lot.

"Wait! Wait! Paris!" I turned around and saw Randy walk towards me and

sighed.

"What do you want Orton, haven't had enough?" He chuckled.

"It's not that. John told me that you and your friend are going to have

drinks with us tonight."

"If you're gonna be there then I'm staying home." I unlocked my car door

and drove off leaving Randy looking stupid which put a smile on my face.

~*|Sarah P.O.V |*~

I was talking to John while Paris and Randy had little talk

I know Paris. I know she secretly likes Randy.

Me on the other hand, I wasn't into playing games. Paris was right I really like John but like I said to Paris I don't see John being single even if he was checking me out. I mean we all check out the oppsite sex even when we're in a relationship.

I looked at my phone it was nearly 10 o'clock.

I had to be at work at 10:30.

"I don't wanna be rude, but I have to get to work I'll see you tonight." I smiled.

"What time do you finish work?" John asked.

"5 o'clock. Why?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask if you want me to pick you up?" John asked.

"Don't you think your girlfriend's not gonna be happy about you picking up another Chick?" I asked.

As I said that John burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." John told me.

"Seriously? A guy like you is single?" I asked.

"Yea, for a few years, but that's another story and thank you." John smiled.

"About picking me up . . . my answer is, yes please, and thank you." I told John.

"No problem. About your friend and Randy." John said.

"She likes him, she's just playing hard to get." I told him.

"Yea, that's Randy's style too. Got any plans to make them see sense?" John asked.

"Not yet but we'll think of something. Anyways, I'm gonna go. Paris is dropping me off at work see you tonight. It's the coffee shop next to the mall." I smiled.

"Thanks babygirl, see you tonight." John smiled.

As I turned to go to Paris' car, I saw her drive off with Randy just standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

»Paris' P.O.V.«

I got home to escape the cockiness of Randy. Randy is handsome, well -built, tall, and . . . hot. BUT he's an asshole and I'm not gonna make

him think I'm an easy lay. I hear the front door open and close then

locked. Footsteps coming upstairs closer to my room fill the condo. A

pissed Sarah opens the door to unleash her anger like a bat from hell.

"Paris you left me at the gym!" Sarah yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot. It's Orton's fault." I pouted hoping she'll give in.

"That's the lamest excuse in the world Paris! If you would just admit to

having the hots for him and stop playing hard to get maybe I wouldn't

have been late for work!" Sarah's voice got louder.

"Okay I'm sorry Sarah. How'd you get to work and home?" I asked.

"John drove me." She smiled.

"Not even 24 hours of knowing the guy and he's already put a smile on your

face?" I said walking over to a box.

"Oh hush Paris, what's in the box?"

"If I knew would I be opening it?" I know I'm a bitch to Sarah but I

can't help it. *evil grin*

"Whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm meeting up with John and Randy

for drinks at the club. You should come with." She said getting her car

keys.

"I'm not going anywhere near that perverted asshole Randy." I open the big

box and put half my body in it to get the air bubbles out. Don't judge

me. I know people like to pop air bubbles from their packages too.

"Awww come on you, me, John and simple-minded Randy knows you like him.

Why are you playing hard to get?" She questioned.

"I just don't wanna end up gazing into his eyes one minute then laying

beside him in a bed the next minute. I'm not looking for a hook-up, I'm

looking for a _**relationship**_." I said trying to get out of the box.

"Understandable. Are you stuck Paris?"

"Yea, can you help me out?" I said trying to wiggle myself out. Sarah

bursts out laughing.

"SARAH! You're just gonna laugh and leave me facing down into this box

with my ass in the air?" I said getting angry.

"Yes I am and it serves you right for leaving me at the gym, my dear."

She was still laughing. I groaned.

"I said I was sorry Sarah." I heard the car keys jingle and footsteps

walking downstairs and the door opening and closing, then being locked

again.

"SARAH! OKAY THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" I hear dead

silence after I stop shouting.

****Sarah's P.O.V****

I got into my Orange Ford Focus. After closing my door I started my

engine and drove off to the club I was meeting John and Randy at. As I

drove to the club I started feeling guilty for not helping Paris out of

the box. I thought to myself, *_Should I turn back?* _ but just when I was

about to, I arrived at the club. I parked my car after locking it up and

I went to look for the guys. There was queue to get into club.

_*Just great*_ I thought to myself _*this is gonna take forever* _as I walked to the end of

the queue I heard a familiar voice say...

"Hey Babe!"

I turned around to see John and Randy half way up the queue.

I walked up to them smiling. I was smiling because I was seeing John

again. I was really falling for him and he had it all. He's really

sweet.

"Where's Paris?" Randy asked.

"At home." I said.

"I thought she was joking." Randy said.

"A word of advice Randy, don't piss Paris off." I told him.

"All I did was…" I stopped him.

"All you did was piss Paris off by touching her ass Randy." I told

him as we got into the club.

"Fine, you two go suck the faces off each other, I'll just sit and be a

sore lemon all night." Randy said pouting.

"Oh, here's my house keys, you can go help Paris out the box." I

laughed.

John and Randy looked at me confused.

"Huh?" John asked as we headed for the bar.

"Paris got a parcel this morning and got stuck in it. Before I came to

get you I was pissed off at her so I left her there." I said.

"That's mean." Randy said.

"Says the one that pissed her off." I smiled.

John just laughed.

Randy just rolled his eyes then went to help Paris out the box.

~**Paris' P.O.V.**~

After a ludicrous hour of yelling at the top of my lungs for

help(mostly for Sarah), to me sucking in my stomach to wiggle my way out

the box, FINALLY! I fell to my butt then look at the full length mirror

that reflected out to the hall and saw Randy. Now he's really a creep. I

was startled. Randy walked into my room with confusion on his face.

"First of all what the hell are you doing in my house?" I yelled to

him.

"Calm down Paris." He said.

"Calm down? You're in my house nimrod! How did you find me and get in?"

I yelled once more. Randy sat on my bed.

"I was at the club with John, and Sarah came, and I was wondering where

you were. I didn't see you there so I thought you were avoiding me until

Sarah said you were stuck in a box and I thought see was joking. She

felt bad that I was alone because you didn't come. So she gave me her

keys and where you two lived and here I am. How did you get yourself

into that box?" He pointed to the box.

"Umm...long story. I'll tell you this I've been stuck in there for an

hour and if you'll excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

I ran out my room and down the hall to the bathroom. As thanking God for

not peeing myself, I quickly used the bathroom. I opened the bathroom

door and Randy was waiting outside with his body leaning against the

frame of the door looking at me. Randy's lips met mine before I could

speak. I pulled away in shock and in bliss but quickly recovered with

anger spread across my face.

"What the hell Randy?" I shouted.

"Ohh you're mad?" He smirked. I pushed him away and stormed my way back

to my room. Randy followed.

"No, Randy get out!" I said.

"What for Paris? You're cute when you're mad." He chuckled. I felt

stupid, he was doing things to make me angry for his enjoyment.

"Uhhh! Randy you're a fucking jerk!" I yelled. He pulled me close to him

by my waist.

"I'm sorry Paris. To make you feel better, how about I take you out on a

date on Friday? I pick you up at 8:00p.m.?" Said Randy.

He was playing me and he knew that I was falling for his charms...


	4. Chapter 4

*|Sarah's P.O.V.|*

John and I sat at a table getting to know each other, basically asking

each other questions about the other. Suddenly a song came on that I

loved. I took John by the hand to the dance floor. As we danced he

slipped his arms around my waist, my back to his chest. I felt his

breath on my neck then I felt his kiss on my neck. The kiss got deeper

on my neck as John found my weak spot I let out a small and quick moan.

I turned to face John, he had a cute smirk on his face. I smiled,

letting my hands go around his neck slowly but seductively.

John and I's lips kissed very passionately. Thing is, I never let things go this

far so early in a relationship but I could feel a lot of chemistry

between John and I.

As our lips parted John whispered in my ear.

"Come with me." He lead me to the doors we came in.

"We just got here." I said.

"I thought we could go back to Mine and Randy's place while Randy's

not there." John said.

I smiled. This wasn't like me. I _**never**_ went back to a guy's place before

getting to know him fully.

I had just been drinking water. John directed me too his place.

"I'm just gonna call Paris let her know I'm at your and Randy's

place." I told John as we entered his place.

I got my cellphone out to call Paris.

~**Paris' P.O.V.**~

I let Randy's words sink into my brain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to

go on a date with him. I'll give him a chance even if he is kinda

stalkerish and that kiss was breath taking. Wait, did I just say... I

can't be falling for him, at least not so soon.

"I'll take you up on that offer Randy." I smirked.

"Great. Then I can show you a really good time." He winked.

"Not even in your dreams Orton. You take me on a date Friday and no

funny stuff, got it?" I pushed away from him.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me. I laughed. I went downstairs to the living

room and Randy followed.

"Since your friend Sarah and John aren't here, what are WE gonna get

into?" He smirked.

"WE? What do you mean by WE?" I faced him on the couch.

"Ya know, like me and you can get a head start on that date instead of

waiting until Friday." Randy got closer to me.

"Wait a minute. Back up Romeo, nothing like you getting between my knees

is happening." Randy slightly huffed. What a dickhead. When will guys

stop thinking with their penis?

"I guess we can watch some television right Paris?" He looked at me.

"Randy, I'm gonna watch my fav movie _**A League Of Their Own**_. I loooove

Geena Davis in this movie, she's one of my fav actresses/models."

"Ahh is this a chick flick?" Randy crossed his arms.

"The movie represents female empowerment back in World War II, where

women were not only wives but were gun making bayonets, building ships,

working in factories (Making bombs and Aircraft parts), Air Raid

Wardens, Driving Fire Engines, Plumbers, Ambulance Drivers, WRVS

Volunteers, Nurses, and at the same time entertainment which came to us

playing baseball for the men who weren't fighting the Germans." I stuck

my tongue at him. He laughed.

"History buff lately? I wouldn't mind having my girl fighting beside me.

They say behind a great man stands a great woman." He smiled. It was

actually genuine and not that pervert crap he pulled earlier. Finally

maybe Randy's the guy I'm looking for.

After getting through 3/4ths of the movie, Randy went into the kitchen

to pop some popcorn which is taking pretty long.

"Randy, hurry up it's getting to my fav part when Dotti and her little

sister face off on separate teams!" I yelled from the living room. All

I heard was continuation of popcorn popping but no Randy. I ran into the

kitchen and saw the popcorn machine over flowing of popcorn and Randy

trying to scoop it up as fast as possible.

"Randy what the hell is going on in here?" I was panicking. The level

of the popcorn was ankle high, but still what was I gonna do with the

popcorn?

"I went to take a whizz after I put some kernels in the machine and when

I came back out, the popcorn was coming out the machine." Grrrr this is

the worst movie and popcorn/date ever.

"How much is _**some**_ Randy?" I took a hand full of popcorn from the

kitchen counter and ate it. Hey, why not make my stomach useful? Plus I

was hungry.

"Umm . . . more than a cup." He gave me an innocent expression like a

little boy wanting a cookie after he got caught stealing some. I was

still angry because once Sarah got home and saw this mess I was gonna

get into trouble. She's like a damn Robo Cop, she's always on patrol.

"Uhhh, I don't care Randy just clean this up before Sarah and John get

back." I walked back into the living room and noticed that the movie

ended and is playing Madonna - This Used To Be Our Playground which

always brings me to tears. But this time I was too pissed to listen so I

shut the movie off. Randy came out the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn

and sat next to me.

"Why'd you turn the movie off?" Randy said.

"The movie ended awhile ago. I wanna watch a scary movie."

Randy smirked. "Cool, you can grab onto me whenever you like Paris." He

put a lot of emphases on the words, 'grab' and 'whenever'. Pervert.

"I rather not Randy or you'll mistaken it for something else." I

switched the channel to Halloween H2o and crossed my arms.

"What's with the attitude? We're practically dating." Randy put his arm

around my waist.

"WOAH! What the hell gives you that impression?" I pulled his arm

away.

"The kiss. We kissed upstairs remember Paris?"

"Randy, it was just a kiss, it meant nothing." I said.

"Really? So you're telling me if I kissed you right now it wouldn't mean

a thing ?" Randy smirked.

I chuckled. "I didn't know we were using last names and yes the

kiss wouldn't mean anything."

"We'll just have to see about that." Randy pressed his body forward and

his lips kissed mine. I felt sparks flying and a warmth form through my

body. I've never felt like this before. The moment was soon over when my

cellphone rang.

*|Sarah's P.O.V|*

As I got off the phone with Paris I felt two strong arms go around my waist and a head rest on left shoulder . The West Newbury accent said "I thought we were staying here while Randy's out."

John then kissed my neck like he did in the club. He worked his way down my shoulder. God it felt so good but I wasn't gonna let this turn into a one night stand.

I felt so much chemistry between us that I wasn't gonna let some stupid foolish one night stand spoil it. I wanted John in my life as my love not some stupid one night stand. I pulled away. "Sorry John I can't do this. Not yet, it's too early. I want us to be more than a stupid one night stand." I told him.

John turned me to face him and said

"I'd like that."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really. I'm sick of playing with girl's hearts. Plus I feel we could make something magical happen between us." John smiled.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. John returned the smile then kissed my cheek.

"Friday 8 o'clock I'll book us a table somewhere nice." John smiled.

"Sounds good ." I smiled.

He smiled. He held out his hand and said "We better go check and make sure Paris & Randy aren't killing each other." We laughed.

"Actually they're watching Paris' fav movie." I smiled taking John's hand.

"They're not fighting?" John asked.

"Nope, not that I know of." I smiled.

"Then it's safe for you to go home." John laughed.

I laughed as John locked the door and we went to my car.

We arrived at Paris' and I's place twenty minutes later. We walked in the living room and saw Randy and Paris kissing.

John and I were speechless until Paris spotted that we were in the room.


End file.
